


REMINISCENCE

by Nemooooo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Torture, Unwilling sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemooooo/pseuds/Nemooooo
Summary: 是411之后的故事有部分自设假如shaw被洗脑了，她会如何回忆起root第一人称，角色转换，暴力行为
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, The Machine/Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 11





	1. I’ M SHAW

**CHAPTER ONE**

**I AM SHAW**

纽约下大暴雪的那天，有一个棕色头发的女人被移送到这里。

我亲自押解她，带着八个叙利亚战场下来的饱经风霜的退伍士兵兼雇佣杀手。

不出意外应该是个凶狠恶毒，狡诈阴狠的犯人。

我左右活动了一下脖颈，伸展了一下肩膀，纽约雪大的让我出现了一瞬间的幻觉，好像自己回到在阿拉斯加执行任务的时候。

我伸手确认了一下腰间的手枪，还在，且顶膛火，很好。上次需要用这个阵容押送的犯人，是个逃亡多年的特工，下车一瞬间立即踹倒一个新手菜鸟守卫。抢了他腰间的手枪，十五秒放到了四个士兵。

虽然最后还是被我打穿了膝盖和手腕吧。一想到凶恶的罪犯往往意味着一会儿可能会有一场酣畅淋漓的枪战，我还是感到了肾上腺素飙升的快感。

军用卡车的轰鸣打断了我的思路。防弹押运车缓缓倒入，我挥挥手，手下的的八个军士，在车门两旁分立站开。车门打开的瞬间，我还以为我出现了幻觉。

是一个瘦弱女子，穿着一件极其破旧的浅棕色囚服，或者说曾经是浅棕色，因为现在上面沾满了血污。她双手被加强型手铐铐住，手铐接触皮肤的地方已经形成了血痂，这说明她已经被铐住很久不曾解开。手铐中间穿过一条和她瘦弱的手腕差不多粗细的金属链子，分别连向脚铐和脖子上的电击项圈。沉重的锁链让她低着头，发出卡拉卡拉的沉闷响声，一如她将要到来的命运，她缓慢的拖着双脚向着大门走去。

我仔细看她带着眼罩的脸，透过她棕色的长发，娇俏的鼻尖给我一种似曾相识的感觉，我想如果不是在这见到她，她绝对是我想要得到的一夜情对象。

或许这就是正常人所说的莫名的亲切感。

“Ms.Shaw”，我的搭档把我叫回了现实。

她已经走到了门口，面对扫描仪，我用我的视网膜信息打开了门。

“Bring her to the jail.”

\-------------------------------------

“Is it necessary? Just a skinny woman.”遣人把她送回牢房之后，我靠在门框上，问我的顶头上司。

“Believe me. She is fucking crazy”他把手上的资料递给我，把烟头按进烟灰缸里随后又点了一支烟。我已经戒烟很久了，所以我有点儿反感二手烟，尤其在一个通气不那么顺畅的地下堡垒。

我想起她跨过铁门时，嘴角扬起邪魅的弧度。没有几个人能在到这以后还能笑出来，毕竟从没有一个囚犯是站着出去的。

Samantha Grove 三十四岁 女 天才黑客 雇佣杀手，其余全是空白，这等于什么都没说。

“Greer want a clean lady inmate, u go and watch her. Don’t let her kill herself.”他终于暗灭那个该死的烟头。

我真没想到这种毫无危险性的工作也能落到我身上。

自从我从新兵连出来，看着犯人洗澡这种活计就再也没到过我身上，洗澡往往是最安全的时候，因为犯人无法携带什么东西，也无法快速的逃跑。更何况还是一个瘦弱的女人。

我突然感到一股无名暴怒的火焰直窜上大脑。

一年三百五十天都在这个不见天日的地下军事基地服役，我不在意看不着太阳，但是这也意味着我吃不到鲜嫩多汁的可口牛排，取而代之的只是一箱子一箱子从俄亥俄运来的灌装牛肉和谷物麦片。

Fuck，还要干这样无聊的活。我把棍子别到腰间（监区里不允许带枪），用通讯设备告诉守卫把那个女人押解到浴室，大踏步向监区走去。

楼道里就听见男人的呵斥和女人毫无任何威力的语言讽刺。果然，我进到浴室的时候Decis正因为她不愿意当着男士的面脱衣服而抓着她脖子上的项圈把她拽离地面。我看着她的棕色头发随着挣扎而更加散乱，脸颊因为窒息而泛上一层潮红。我突然感觉自己吃不到好吃牛肉的愤怒消减了一些，不知道为什么。我挥挥手叫停了Decis，让他们出去。

“Give this lady some space” 我说

这是最快干完活回办公室发呆的途径，我这样想，绝不是因为我对她有些同情什么之类的情节。

双手被拷在一起是很难保持平衡的，Decis一松手她就跌倒在湿漉漉的地面上，扶着电击项圈奋力的喘息着。刚刚的挣扎中，手腕的伤口被撕裂，鲜红的血液顺着手臂一直流下去，流过一条直线，滴在潮湿的地面上，像盛开的曼陀罗花。

我蹲下，第一次仔细观察她的面容。精巧的鼻子，棕色深邃的瞳孔，因窒息而略微红晕的脸颊。她突然抬头，直直的看向我，歪头笑了一下。对陌生人来说，我觉得她的过于直接的目光冒犯了我，更何况她还是我的犯人。从另一个角度，不得不说她的笑容确实让我心中腾起了奇怪的感觉。“Thank you”一个轻柔的声音。嘴唇的颜色因为长期的折磨和不见日光而惨白，但我好像已经想象到了它鲜红且炙热的样子。仿佛已经看过很多遍的熟悉感。

‘Clean yourself. You have only 10min’ 我站起来，从刚刚一秒的失神中重新找回我的严肃和威信。

我帮她打开手铐，手腕上新旧伤叠加，各种深深浅浅的肤色。

她转过身去，开始脱衣服。

不知道是不是动作牵动伤口疼痛的缘故，我感觉她脱的格外慢，仿佛一帧一帧的拨动我的思绪。

深吸一口气，fuck，她如果不是我的犯人，老子现在就要上了她。我尝试想点什么别的东西，比如距离上次吃真正的牛排已经是四百天之前的事情，毕竟想睡自己的犯人实在是过分不专业的举动。

她终于脱掉了上衣，露出整个身体。我突然发现牛排竟然不能再吸引我的注意力，她背上满是各种各样的伤疤，枪伤，烙印，鞭痕，各种细细碎碎的刀割伤，已经痊愈的，刚刚痊愈的，没有痊愈的。最长的一道伤疤从后颈一直贯穿背部直到腰间，水流流过时，我感觉自己呼吸渐急促，无声的深吸一口气，催促她快些，面无表情，语气冰冷，我猜我是这样的。她转过身来，正对着我，我努力不去看她的身体，她又邪魅的扬起了嘴角“You can’t stand it?”

Fuck，真是个疯子。

“Call me root”送她回牢房的时候，她这样说

“Shaw”

我说完立刻转身，铁门重重落到地上，在空旷的楼道里，不断回响。

审讯是早晨，greer审讯的时候希望我在边上。这意味着我还有八小时休息。

躺在床上，一直无法入睡。自从到了这里，这是屈指可数的几次睡不着。坦白说，失眠对于一个第二轴人格障碍是很少见的。我的身体在该休息的时候总会自动选择最有利于恢复的状态。更何况大部分任务劳累到一回基地站着都能睡着。

今天的失眠实在不同凡响，因为一闭上眼，我脑子里就一直重复一个画面。她，那个犯人，root，移动着苍白的嘴唇，无声的说着什么。逼得我瞪大眼睛，尝试冷却思绪。看着灰色混凝土天花板。事实上连天花板也算不上。楼上是纽约证券交易大厦。这做军事基地的入口在纽约郊外，军事基地却在纽约市中心正下方，从入口到基地，要穿过一段长长的隧道。

想起证券交易大厦一层的一家正宗法国餐厅，红酒牛排好吃的令人陶醉。

我头脑里突然闪过一个画面，我和那个犯人，root面对面坐在餐厅里，像两个正常人一样吃饭。

fuck 清醒着还能做梦吗。我确信自己根本不认识她，同时又难以否认那惊人的熟悉感。

翻身爬起来在桌面上摸索到手表，已经四点半了，我使劲盯着天花板的裂缝，强迫自己不再胡思乱想什么有的没的。

“希望明天的审讯能带给我点儿刺激。”我自言自语道。


	2. I’ M ROOT

我被Samaritan抓了，终于。

二十二个月没有Shaw的音讯。活不见人，死不见尸。TM装聋作哑，Harry和John用长久的沉默一点一点消磨着我的希望。

我闭着眼走在大厦天台的边缘，强迫机器告诉我所有一切有关Shaw的信息。无论是好的还是坏的。

她告诉我Shaw有百分之97.4的概率已经被消除了加入Team Machine之后的记忆，成了samaritan的特工。

我相信她或许会失忆，但Shaw绝不可能被策反。

我搜集一切线索，联系所有能联系到的线人。追查Samaritan的特工的时候留活口，抓住，拷问，用尽我一切能用尽的手段，查找shaw的讯息。认识Harold和机器之后，我已经快忘记残忍是如何拼写。

我掰断了他第五根手指的时候，他已经疼得无法说出完整的语句。

“再问一遍，黑色头发，中东裔，比我矮半头的那个女人，见过么？”

第五遍追问的时候，大部分线索都会胡诹一个已经被我考察清楚的地址。然后我会感激的送上爆头大礼包。不过，这个小伙子仿佛机灵些。

他用颤抖的，断断续续的词句告诉我，或许在纽约的某处全封闭实验基地。我确实从来没调查过这个基地，甚至从没听说过，自打Shaw消失后，Greer从未再露面。

“地址。”我点了一根烟，找不到Shaw使我恢复了这个不良嗜好。

他静默，我用皮鞋踩住他扭曲的左手，碾压，惊叫划破夜幕。

带着呻吟和喘息的声音里，我获取了一小段信息。

二十个月之前Greer找到一处废弃的基地地址，改建，从此开始秘密实验，除去第一批核心成员。没有新的特工再加入，除去Greer,更没有活人离开。只押送过几次犯人进去。

“How do you know this?”我把烟按在墙上，烟灰留下了一个类似烟熏眼影的痕迹。

我看着他血肉模糊，铺满灰尘的左手。如果那还算手的话。

他说他曾押送犯人过去，但是全程待在封闭车厢，犯人一到地方立即移交，他甚至连大门都没见过。

“司机总认识路吧，你当我傻呢。”我踩住他的手腕。

零星听到几个词：自动驾驶汽车，返回后就会被炸毁。

别说，这个确实办法够狠的。我最终还是保持了仁慈，一枪了结了他的痛苦。

我只想到一个办法，能确定Shaw是不是还活着。并且不让Reese和Harold与我一同玩命。

我把带有GPS的计算机放在一个即将到期的安全屋，从系统上搞出尽力搞出一个看起来不那么假的bug泄露我的地址。我本想把右耳的耳蜗取出来，免得我亲爱的人工上帝落入敌手。太假了，不可能不被怀疑。

沉住气，等了三天，回到安全屋，开门的瞬间就有个东西扎进脖子，力气大的我觉得他差点直接用针头把我捅死，大概是强效麻醉剂之类了，我猜。

我先被送到了某处据点。无关紧要的那种，确定了我没设置圈套，顺带把我的耳蜗挖走之后。他们终于决定转移我。  
我承认这个计划完全不算周密，但我管不了那么多了。

最佳救援时间只有六十六小时。I failed you over 22 months

Reese和Harry完全不知情，甚至不知道我在哪里被抓。那是一个本该到期的地址，被我偷偷多续了一期。同时，我和机器达成了协议，她不会让harry和john为我送死。

如果Shaw还活着，我是说如果，这个封闭基地是我唯一能见到她的地方。如果Shaw已经死了。我认真且严肃想了想，不知道如何宽慰自己。

索性，我惊人的才智又让我见到我亲爱的反社会小炮仗。Shaw还活的好好地，胳膊腿齐全。但她好像真的失去了记忆，起码看上去就像完全不认识我。Whatever.确认Shaw还活蹦乱跳在这个操蛋的世界上已经是二十二个月以来最大的进展。

\-------------------------------------

靠在冰冷的混凝土墙面上思考接下来的对策。我其实并不在意shaw是否反水，反正认识Finch之前我也不是什么好人。善恶只是一个虚拟的概念，拯救再多的无关号码，也比不上再注视着你身影的幸福感，即使在你的世界里我已全然不存在。

明辨是非总是太难，善恶纠缠从没界限。I just want you alive.

审讯来的极快，不给我丝毫喘息的空间，因为Greer忍不住想向我炫耀他改造完成的Shaw。

让我看着我最爱的人，失去与我一同的所有记忆。站在与我隔着汹涌大海的，永不可逾越的对岸。极佳的折磨手段，不禁感叹。

“所以，Ms.Groves 是否愿意和您的小女朋友站在同一阵营？”

“你那么肯定你记忆消除技术足够高明么?”我扯了扯脖子上的电击项圈，这种情况下我实在不太喜欢它。

我知道Shaw就在那五十英寸厚的金属门外，腰上别着手枪，靠着五十英寸的混凝土墙壁。(或许我这么高智商的犯人足够能允许她带枪执勤 I guess)

“或许不完美，但绝对无可逆转。”Greer转过身去背对着我说道，这是一个缺乏自信的表现。

“我相信Shaw会选择正确的一方。”我笑了笑，不知道自己的自信从何而来。

“她可是对Samaritan的Integrity深信不疑呢。”他的语气里充满了笃定，事实上，就现在的情况来说，我相信他没有理由骗我。

Greer扫描了虹膜，打开了铁门，Shaw和一个看起来比她高两头的人（或许两头半）走到我面前——看体型的话，与其说是人，不如叫阿拉斯加棕熊更合适。

“Enjoy youself”他给巨型熊科动物一个眼神。  
那堵山压到我面前时，Shaw脸上没任何表情，只是盯着我。  
后一秒她的表情如何变化我不清楚。因为那体型惊人的熊科动物抓着我的衣领把我扔到了墙上，原本固定手腕和扶手的束线带崩断了，尖锐的疼痛告知我左右手腕上一定又分别多了两道深深嵌入皮肤的勒痕。背上火辣辣的疼，好像掉进了辣椒池。  
我还没来的及消化这波疼痛，就感觉到生胶鞋底踩住了小腿，鞋底和皮肤之间有一些泥沙在摩擦着。好冷，或许是因为我在流血。那只几乎和我脑袋一样大的毛茸茸的手，把我从冰冷的的地面上拎起来，牵动每一块肌肉都带着令人窒息的疼痛。  
我尽力把目光向后延展，不去感受疼痛，去看看Shaw是怎样的表情，目睹前炮友加队友的刑讯现场恐怕是个难得的经历，虽然她不记得。可这该死的男人和阿拉斯加棕熊一样健硕的身体完全阻隔了我对视小矮子的希望。我感觉自己紧紧地摩擦着墙壁，胸腔里的最后一点空气都被挤出去，直到他挥拳打到我左脸，我猜他只用了一点点力气，因为我没立刻死掉并且我还拥有一个完整的脑袋。只是眩晕，鼻腔里热热的，甚至刚刚的疼痛都好像吃了镇痛药一样的变得模糊了一些。眼前的颜色都混乱了，世界仿佛调成了反色。

我努力想把目光聚集到shaw身上，可是做不到，红色液体顺着脸流下来的时候，视线更模糊了，视野中蔓延着一种奇怪的红色色调。左耳被震的嗡嗡作响，什么都听不清，天哪，单声道选手从今往后恐怕要彻底静音了。那个男人突然转过头去。我感觉自己轻飘飘的落到地上，像一片想抓紧风的落叶。拼命用最后一点模糊的视力寻找着那个小小的黑色影子。她和她的大型宠物说了什么，随后走近蹲下来摸我的脖颈上的脉搏。

Touch you feel so well, Shaw

\-------------------------------------

再醒来的时候还是因为疼痛，某人正在专注的缝合我小腿上的开放性创口，我专注的看着她，一边抵抗着随时能让人昏迷的疼痛，一边思索着如何唤醒她的记忆。

那个我找了快两年的女人跪在地上，头发散下几缕，飘散在空气里，双手都拿着针，交替穿过我的肌肉，每一下都伴随着尖锐的刺痛。她捋着线，打了个结，一只手捏住了靠近皮肤的线头，另一只手抓着线绕了个圈，她右臂的肌肉轮廓清晰了一下，随后又松弛。

她站起来的时候终于注意到我已经醒来。我翻过来，平躺 ，露出左耳，好让我能听见她说什么。

静默。

我决定打破尴尬。

“I love you play doctor”

她白了我一眼。

“这里没有医生，受伤等于入土。”

“那你在这干什么？”

“Greer现在还不想让你入土。”Shaw转身翻找医药箱。

“他让我用一切能用的治疗手段，除了没有止疼药" 我当然知道没有painkiller，不合作的话我只能享受折磨。

她递给我一瓶矿泉水，瞥了一眼我被拷住的双手，也或者捎带着看见我手腕破碎的皮肤，板着脸拧开瓶盖，同时递给我四种不一样的药片，在她不大的手掌上，像小山。

喝了半瓶水才把药全部吃完。

“我喝饱了。Sameen”

我没笑。因为我觉得在左脸完全麻木的情况下露出诡异的微笑可能挺吓人。这样的暗示，不知她能否发现。

静默，again。

她整理了一下药箱，离开了房间。

我的世界又变回黑暗。


	3. I AM SAMEEN

该死，该死，该死。这个棕发女人来了之后一切都变得怪怪的。

我叫停了一场不应该停下的刑讯。因为胸腔好像闷闷的压着什么东西，当我看见她喘息，颤抖，尖叫的时候。

我参与了很多很多审讯任务，自从我加入这个组织以来，数不清自己掰断过多少手指，打碎多少脑壳。从没同情怜悯过，因为我有第二轴人格障碍，同时也因为我热爱暴力。这次有些意外，我说不清为什么，但有一种莫名的力量驱使着我这样做。

“她生命特征极不稳定，Greer想让她活着。”我解释道，她已经失去意识了。Decis不情愿的把拳锋上的血液擦干净。

我故作镇定的检查脉搏，她心跳已经很快。而我感觉自己的心脏都快停止跳动。

我根本记不起自己是不是第一次有这样的感受。  
\-------------------------------------  
躺着，看着天花板的裂缝，思绪纷飞。这张破床我已经睡了快四百天，我清晰记得每一天翻身时它都发出的吱吱呀呀的惨叫，像监区里每一个垂死挣扎的囚犯。而我却完全搜寻不到四百天之前的记忆。

借着门缝漏出的光，仔细观察左手背上的伤疤，手心如是。我刚到这里时，它还在绷带下缓慢生长，又疼又痒。现在已经变成了一个凸起的伤疤，静默的诉说着一段我已经想不起来的记忆。经验告诉我，这是枪伤，贯穿手掌。可是，我记不起我曾经是如何得到它。

Greer告诉我，我被某个敌对人工智能组织The Machine的小分队袭击了，中了两枪。我摸了摸右后脑上的伤疤，里面有一小块方形凸起，用力按就会隐隐作痛。这是我中的另一处枪伤。为了修复它，我的头骨得到了一小块金属补丁作为礼物，同时，我失去了一小段记忆，到纽约之后的一段记忆消失不见，所以我不知道自己如何找到这份工作。

Greer说给我高度自由，让我在基地中四处活动，好好恢复身体。他说我是他最得意的手下。

而这里是二战时遗留的生化武器研究基地，后来废弃了，现在是Sarmartina的核心实验基地，地下二百米处是A层，往下还有四层。

我住在B层。

Root在我楼下。我不知道为什么我会突然想到这个有蜜糖色眼睛的女人。

渐渐，我从周围的人口中得知，我的老板是个电脑，Samaritan。我们服从他的指令，铲除异己，。

我其实不在意正义与否，医生救人，士兵杀人，我全干过。救人没觉得快乐，杀人也不甚痛苦。  
我甚至不在意greer是否对我坦白了实情，来到纽约前，我只是一个退伍待业特工，他欺骗我并不能得到什么。反正他给了我一个工作机会让我好好发泄自己充斥着暴力的激情，我接受了，难道我要去应聘化妆品柜台的导购小姐吗。

事情本应该这样继续下去。倘若某天我看够了天花板上的裂缝，我或许会突突了门口的守卫离开这里。事实上我不认为有这个可能，除非我一个人能干掉二百个跟Desic一样块头的特工。

没人活着出去过。

除了Greer，他每个月十四号会在夜里消失至少八小时，我猜他大概是唯一能出入这里的活人。他从不带任何人走，有个金发特工来接应，我会把他送到门口。

头剧烈疼了一下，让我从昏昏沉沉的混乱思路中清醒，同时我好像听见有人呼唤我的名字。

“Sameen” 朦朦胧胧的温柔又甜腻的嗓音。

我讨厌别人叫我名字，大家都叫我shaw。  
事实上没有人会叫我Sameen，除了我父亲，一具已经在棺材里冰冷了二十年的身体，现在恐怕早化作一捧尘土。

“Sam”

又一次幻觉给了我辨认出声线的机会。fuck，我到底出了什么毛病。这个女人为什么一次次出现于我的幻觉之中。

Shaw ! ! What the hell is wrong with you ? ? 内心着痛骂自己诡异的幻觉和不争气的精神状态。看看表，只有八点，翻身到床下的鞋盒里找安眠药，睡眠或许能让我不再纠缠一些莫名的想法。

安眠药是很少见的，在这个地下二百米的牢笼里，做着高压高负荷的工作，稍不留神就会变成一具尸体砌进墙壁，很少有人会失眠，毕竟我们不能让自己的处境更糟糕，更何况我周围都是一群没心没肺的暴力壮汉。

只剩下写着hypnotics的空瓶，连续的失眠消耗了我所有的存货, 正常的计量对我没什么作用，每次都要多吃几片。我是说自从Root来了之后。事实上她也才来了三天而已。

收拾我的剩余药物财产的的时候，瞥见了一个小塑封袋，里面装着三片白色药片，这是氢考酮。补完头盖骨的日子里我孤身对抗疼痛，直到Greer给我这个。

“你知道计量的，祝你有个好梦。”

也是这样我最终决定接受这份工作，在这个破棺材里，止疼药是宝贵的，千金难得，因为受伤的特工会被自己人了结，囚犯更不可能得到止痛的权利，我想Greer对我起码还算凑乎。

Root会需要的止疼药的。一闪而过的想法。这算同情么？

我拼命对抗这个概念，但我没能控制自己的行为。最后三片，全倒到床单上，再把执勤时要穿的背心内侧折叠的封边撕开个小口，把药藏进去。快速躺回床上，装作自己什么都没有做一样。  
并不是怕被人发现，只是欺骗自己而已，Sameen shaw也会干这种无聊的蠢事。

一个成熟的特工从不同情自己的囚犯。  
\-------------------------------------  
在床上翻了快四小时，我猜煎牛排的时候大概不需要翻这么勤快。往返奔跑于呆滞和思考之间，直到精疲力尽。那个有蜜糖色眼睛的棕发女人好像写进我大脑根目录的一条错误代码，任凭我怎样的也无法彻底删除。我不停的想到她的面容，想到她苍白的嘴唇，想到她纤细的身躯，想到她甜腻的声音，想到她鲜红的血液。

“Fuck”低声骂了一句。我翻身起来换个衣服，既然睡不着，索性寻点儿乐子，何必觊觎一个完全没有可能的人。

在封闭的环境里是无法有一场艳遇的，所以，我有个固定“队友”。Michael Cole是软件工程师，也负责一些人脑神经研究方面的工作，就是他帮我补了脑壳，同时他也是我到这里的第一个认识的人。他身材标准，肌肉满满，长相也说的过去，话不多，不会纠缠，毕竟我们只是互相利用的关系，所以，越简单越好。

Actually relationship is not my thing.无论是不是出于这样一个压抑的环境。

我敲门的时候他正洗完澡回到房间。他嘴角上扬，告诉我来的正好。

漆黑的屋子，他把我顶到金属门板上。男人健壮的手臂紧紧的拥抱着我，没有刮干净的胡茬摩擦着我的锁骨。紧致的线条，坚硬的肌肉，完美的性爱，一切都是我熟悉的，一切都是我想要。我在他背上摸索着，寻找着，指尖略过光滑的皮肤。

有一瞬间我突然感觉自己触碰到了一道长长的贯穿脊背的伤疤，周围还有许多细碎的伤疤，回过神我才发现自己仍然摸着一个光滑坚硬的脊背。

我被自己的想法惊吓到了。抓着cole后脑的短发让他抬起头来，吻上他的嘴唇，淡淡的烟草味道。

我们很少接吻，那是恋人之间会做的事情，我们之间并没有承诺，只是需求。

Cole显然也有些诧异，以至于僵硬一秒，我轻咬着他的下唇，让他回过神来。

他帮我脱了上衣，转身把我抱到床上，我紧紧贴着他的胸膛，男人的心跳总是那样整齐，有力。

那天root的心脏跳的飞快，我摸着她的脉搏，生硬的告诉decis我们应该终止审讯。

Cole的胡茬已经摩擦到了我的胸，不知道怎么了，今天他的荷尔蒙并没能吸引我，然而我们在床上向来合拍。

顺着门缝微弱的光线，我看见他的耳朵已经变红。他跪在床上，跨过我的右腿。我已经感受到那个滚烫坚硬的东西。他转身去，在床下的鞋盒里找保险套。

床又开始了吱吱呀呀的惨叫，cole在我耳边奋力的喘息着，呼出的热气浸泡着我的感官，男人厚实却粗糙的双手抓住我的腰，用力向下撞击着。

“Sameen”

那个声音又开始呼唤我。看来，我今天可真是全无性致啊。

我抚过Cole的右耳廓，火热且光滑，耳后的皮肤如是。

“Sameen”

突然想起了什么，我将Cole推开，翻身下床。

"Am i hurt you?"男人在错愕之间跪直了身子看着我。

"No, just....my problem. "我摸黑在地上捡起我自己的衣服，穿好。

我猜经过这件事我可能要找个新“队友”了。

"See you later."最后我还是表示了一丝歉意尽管我丝毫不觉得内疚。

"She won’t die."cole说,坐在床边够着拿起了烟。接下来换我错愕了。

转头注视着黑暗中的那个身影，那一点点明灭的火光。

"You care her. You shut down the interrogation. "

我坚信我是面无表情的走回房间的，因为我极力控制着自己不要在摄像头前表现出什么。

或许是因为cole看穿了我，或许因为我心中那个无法解释的疑问，Root曾叫我Sameen，在我给她吃药时,而我竟然到了这个时候才察觉。

我从没告诉她我的全名。

所以，我失去的记忆到底是什么。


	4. SAMANTHA

shaw拉下了铁丝网，冲出去按了那个该死的按钮。

我发誓，这是我经历过最烂,最烂，最烂的经历，。

最折磨人的是，我看着她独自一个人，我看着她中枪倒地，但我无能为力，只能拼命抓住铁丝网，大喊她的名字，然后任凭Frsco和Harold把我拉到电梯里。

这一幕在我梦里重演了几百次。

根据量子的不确定性，我有理由相信在另一个平行宇宙里，一定是我吻了Shaw，然后冲出去按下了按钮。虽然让Shaw看着我送死确实有点儿残忍，不敢想我竟然会让我的小可爱伤心。

但这件事上，我情愿她伤心。

\-------------------------------------

Shaw还是面无表情的进屋子，身后是那个热衷于把我扔来扔去的大型危险野生动物。

“来的正是时候呢，Sweetie。”Shaw没回应我，只是把手上的箱子放下来。

“我正好失眠。”我补充道，翻身抱着腿坐起来，铁链被我扯得咔咔作响。Shaw翻了半个白眼，因为她好像中途意识对囚犯翻白眼是不太好的。

她蹲下来检查我的伤口，专心的样子和从前一模一样。动作很轻，双氧水擦到创口时，凉凉的，我看着她高挺的鼻梁，深邃的瞳孔，果然我的小可爱还是扮医生的时候最可爱呢。

Shaw之前都是一个人来帮我换药的，这次多了一个人。我不得不说这个现象对我来说可能即好又坏。

坏的方面来说，Shaw很有可能被Greer怀疑了。好的方面是，她被怀疑或许是因为注意到了我的暗示，毕竟没人会叫她Sameen。她当时没意识到并且暴揍我很有可能是大脑的潜意识并没完全消除对我的印象，她的潜意识认可了我，而现在，她的主观判断也开始思考这个问题了。

尤其是当我看到门口的守卫紧紧的盯着她的动作，好像生怕她下一秒就从裤裆里掏出枪突突了所有人一样，我内心更坚定了这个观点。

Anyway，Greer的技术似乎也并不十分高明，亦或者Shaw真的不想忘记我呢。

她极快的转身，左手捏了一下背心的封边。我不知道她这是要干什么，但我知道这绝不是她本职工作中的内容。否则她何必挑这样一个刁钻的角度背对摄像头和守卫。换一个角度思考，Greer想杀我大可直接动手，没必要躲躲藏藏让Shaw暗中下毒，搞得好像一部无聊的艳俗宫斗小说。

Shaw带着他的大宠物离开之后我才知道它的用途，当我浑身上下的伤口好像都不那么疼的时候。我一定是世界上最幸福的囚犯，毕竟我有美女医生的照料，还是前队友加炮友。

不用对抗疼痛，我甚至还睡了一会儿，虽然很快就被讨厌的家伙吵醒。

“我不认为迫使人昼夜颠倒也算一种折磨，尤其是当她是搞计算机的时候。”我揉着眼睛对门口的人说。

并没有Shaw的身影，看来那个大块头这次换了个主人呢。端详着那个深色头发，蓝眼睛的男子，说实话他看起来比边上那个毛茸茸的大汉更亲切一些。

他从箱子里拿出了一支针管和一个充满浅蓝色液体的小玻璃瓶，我大概猜到他想干什么。

他静静的用针管把液体抽出来，我在床板上扭动着，该死，锁链发出卡拉卡拉的响声同时纹丝不动的钉在墙壁上。

一双毛茸茸的大手立即抓住了我的双臂，强行把我按到床上。  
该死，我转过头去使劲咬住他的手。

我承认这不是一个好主意，表现出动物特征并没让他们终止给我注射成瘾类药物，或者说毒品，同时我还因为不听话而收获了耳光大礼包。

看着那蓝色的液体进入身体，静脉处的皮肤感觉涨涨的。我内心突然闪过一丝悲怆，如果我是为了确认Shaw是不是活着而来到这里，那我的任务已经完成了，剩下的一切，都是我应该承受的代价。

如果shaw没有失忆，她会不会觉得我是个蠢货。

\-------------------------------------  
我，Root，aka Samantha Groves。  
天才黑客，改过自新的雇佣杀手，非著名芭蕾舞舞蹈演员，纽约日报伪记者，联合国伪翻译员，FBI伪特工，贝贝熊扮演者，The Machine的人形界面，绝不是一个蠢货。

我是说认识shaw之前，我从不觉得自己蠢。认识她之后我觉得我智力下降了许多。比如说蠢到枪战中调情，事实上我只是想抓住每一个现有的机会而已。

该死，没子弹，我扔了空枪。躲进门边的掩体。Shaw正疯狂敲打那捡来的，古董级别的，打了仨发子弹就卡壳了的MK5。

“Hey, take it easy.”

五人小分队全身而退的概率无线趋近于零。即使是Shaw也有那么一丝焦躁，我握住我的反社会小朋友的左手，她翻了个白眼，就像每一次面对我不合时宜的调情一样。

但她没甩开我的手，因为，我们都知道我们很有可能就这样死掉。

“双双殉情还挺好的。”我说。

十点方向突然闪出一个影子，我的神枪手在我举起枪前就干掉了她。

我感觉手背凉凉的，低头看的时候对上了Shaw同样像下的视线。一颗子弹击中了我，和shaw。穿过我们十指相扣的手。

“看来他枪法还是不错呢，咱俩也算有情侣文身了。”

“Shut up”Shaw从衣服上撕下来两条，扎住了伤口下端，胡乱缠了几圈，转过来帮我包扎。

“Come on, ladies.”Reese大喊。

后来就发生了让我悔恨终生的致命一吻电梯事件。

不知道为什么今天我屋子的灯一直亮着，或许他们觉得开着灯更有利于让我丧失时间观念并且剥夺我的睡眠。只是可惜Sam给我的止疼药了白白浪费。

看着手心的伤疤，手背因为后来的种种，已经很难辨认出伤疤的轮廓。Anyway，清醒着更有利于考虑如何唤醒shaw与我一同上演一出末路狂花。

事实上我已经有了办法，我蜷缩起身子，最大限度的拉直锁链，面对墙角抱着腿做好。

看来我还是需要对自己再狠一点。


	5. Don't forget

我喝了很多酒。

酒和烟是每个月固定配给的。我喝光了自己攒了几个月的苏格兰威士忌。直到酩酊大醉人事不省，直到一觉醒来的时候发现自己躺在地上。

晚饭之后我被通讯器叫醒，任务是押送 root去浴室，Desic和我搭档。

她比刚进来的时候憔悴了很多，眼眶深陷，皮肤暗淡，头发似乎也少了一些。我很高兴这次他没和我搭档起什么冲突。

我帮她打开手铐，她很快就脱光了衣服。

花洒源源不断的喷出热水，浴室里腾腾升起一层雾气，我又出现了强烈的错觉。仿佛这样的场景我已经看过无数次，实际上我也就只看过一次这个家伙洗澡而已。

我猜，不管我失去的记忆是什么，这段记忆一定和Root有关。最好的情况是，我们只是曾经交手很多次。

她棕色的长发被水流打湿，紧紧地贴在背上，贴着那道长长的伤疤。

我突然很想折磨她，像每一个Samartian的特工会做的那样。或者说，我想惩罚我自己，惩罚我自己丧失了一个第二轴人格障碍应有的冷酷，丧失了一个优秀的士兵应有的忠诚。  
于此同时我还是没能好好保护她，尽管我甚至不知道我的保护欲从何而来。

Root突然转过来面对着我，我们之间隔着不到一米的距离，她直直的看着我，双手把湿漉漉的头发疏到脑后。脸上弹出一个R式笑容。

或许她只是看穿了我的焦虑想要宽慰我，或许。

Root向前一步，伸出手臂搭在我肩上，环住了我的脖颈。我想不明白，为什么她要这样做。

身高差迫使我不得不稍微仰着头，她的嘴唇那样苍白，同时也致命的诱人。

"Dont feel guilty."

她抓住我的手，让我抚摸她右边脸颊上留下的淤青，我把拇指轻轻的按在她的下唇上，从左到右划过，指尖摩擦过牙齿的边缘，在我想把指尖戳进她嘴里的一瞬间，她惊人的顺应了我的动作。好像我们是长久的床伴，有着某种该死的惊人的默契。  
唾液已经很黏，滑腻腻的，舌头舔过我的手指，柔软，温暖，潮湿。

有一瞬间我觉得我那莫名的愧疚好像变成了强烈的兽欲。如果成为一个彻底的混蛋能让我不再有这些该死的feeling，那我愿意成为一个混蛋。

我一把抓住root的小臂，把她反身按在冰冷的瓷砖墙壁上，左手关上水龙头。

“You are still rude. sweetie”她的声音还是让人无法抗拒，甜美又温柔，只是有些虚弱，有些苍白。

换了左手把她压在墙壁上，事实上，她完全没有挣扎，不像之前审讯中别人碰她时那样的狂躁不肯服从。

右手向她腿间摸去，没前戏，没接吻，两根手指直接进入。

她随着进入的瞬间抖动了一下，带着一声闷哼。

如果不是因为不能留下痕迹，真的想要狠狠咬她，就像真正的野兽会做的那样。

看着她背上审讯之后并未痊愈的伤口因为剧烈运动而再次撕开，渗出一些小血珠，在白皙却伤痕累累的躯体上更能激发我的欲望，我把她湿透的散落的棕色发丝拨到一旁，低头舔上去，铁锈味，甘甜。舌苔摩擦着那些创口，感受着那个人因为疼痛和快感交织愈加剧烈的颤抖，我的呼吸也更加沉重。

或许疼痛的缘故，包裹手指的内壁更紧了些，也更炙热，我一下就找到了那个点，Root的嗓子哽了一下，随后是一声接一声的喘息，夹杂着音量逐渐调大的呻吟。

“You want me fired?”

她什么都没说，只是没再发出一声呻吟，只是用颤抖和我交流着。

不该发生的性爱总是草草结束。我把手冲洗干净，root也站在花洒下把撕裂伤口上留出的血液冲干净。

她真的瘦了很多，虚弱了很多，苍白了很多。我忍不住盯着她，当她伸出双手接住那些倾泻下来的水流时，虔诚的样子像一个教徒。

同时，我们都在等着浴室里淫靡的味道散去。

“You are wet.”她突然转过来对我说。

这句不是调情，刚刚的剧烈运动，背心的右边基本完全湿了，右裤腿也一大片水渍。我已经在心中思索要如何解释这个问题了。

“我有眼睛。”我回答，我或许可以说水龙头坏了，滋了我一身。

“我可以帮你制造个原因，关于，你是怎么变湿的。”我真不知道她是怎么能笑出来的。

没等我回过神，root突然扑向我，动作像一只小野兽，力气却小的像只家养猫咪，勒住了我的脖子。战场教会我条件反射，我一拳击中了她，她立即像一片随风飘零毫无依靠的叶子落在水泊里。

fuck 现在我真的是一个彻底的混蛋了。

响声惊动了门外的守卫。

Desic快速冲进来，随即按了腰间的电击按钮，一瞬间那个棕色头发女人就因为剧烈的疼痛而抖动着，赤裸着蜷缩成一团。黑色的橡胶底军靴踏进地面上流动的水流，清澈的水流中立即染上了一些肮脏的灰土。

Root再也不能再多承受一次这样的折磨了，我告诉我自己，同时努力的，不，竭尽全力的，管理自己的表情。

“You ok?”我真的想要一拳打上那张光头长满胡子像个肚子朝上的刺猬的脑袋，除非他能闭嘴，并且闭上眼睛。

“Stop. Don't let her die”我尽力不透漏出一丝感情，就像从前不费任何力气就能做到的那样。

手铐钥匙扔给他，随后一言不发的走出浴室，鞋底的水渍混合着楼道混凝土地面上的沙土，发出奇怪的响声，就好像我心里有个什么东西碎掉了，散落了一地再也不能复原。

“Take her back”我在楼道里大喊。

她越是顺从我，我越是更加暴躁。她越是表现出，这不是我的错，我的负罪感越是更加强烈。因为我明明能做什么，但我没有。我想不起来她是谁，但我猜她对我一定很重要。

我真是个混蛋。

\-------------------------------------

我已经五天没有见到她，我请了个假，让自己调整好心态面对她。同时我也奢望酒能让我的意识模糊一些，好让我看见root的时候不太难过，虽然她被抓到或许不是我的错。

刚走到楼梯里的时候就听见牢房里撕心裂肺的尖叫，或许还夹杂着一两声哭泣和恳求，铁链咔咔作响，告知每个有耳朵的人当事人所遭受的痛苦。

fuck，我的胸腔里像有一团炙热燃烧的火焰，随着她的声嘶力竭而不断爆出火花，飞溅在我的身体内部带给我灼烧的疼痛，压着飞奔过去的冲动，只是尽量快的走去。

两个特工正极力把她按回床上，粗暴的动作在那纤细的手臂上留下了许多指印和抓痕。恐怕喝再多的酒也没用，当我看见那个棕色头发的女人挣扎着挠破自己身上的伤口，并且意图用头使劲撞墙时。

我看着她的脸，眼泪和汗液混在一起，似乎还有些血液，头发被汗水浸湿紧紧的贴着脸颊上的淤青，颧骨下又新添的几道剐蹭留下的伤痕。

我一定是按压着自己杀人的冲动把desic按在墙上的。

"What the hell did you do?"我想听他的回答，也很想听完之后割断他的喉咙。

"我只是奉命行事。事实上毒品还可以让她不用忍受疼痛。"这个混蛋用一个毫不care的表情回复我。

我的大脑一片空白。Desic把我推到一边，不满的整了整自己的衣服。

我感觉我的心脏漏了许多拍，静静地看着他们抓住root的手臂，脚踝，重重的按到床板上，那古老的金属床铺再次发出了和我心情差不多的哀嚎，那些已经长了血痂的伤口和干脆根本没痊愈的伤口有的被root自己挠破，有的挣扎中破裂，鲜红的血液在床垫上留下了星星点点的痕迹，同时也无声的抓挠着我的内心。

直到Desic取回了一只药剂，我才回过神来。他粗暴且生硬的把针管按进去，没有消毒，也没有避开神经的位置，只是捅进去。Root随着针管又开始剧烈的抖动和更加痛苦的喊叫，我几乎可以确定这一针没扎进血管而且还碰到了神经。我真的很想打爆他的脑袋。由于没有按住针头，针头果不其然在挣扎中变弯了，这意味着还要拔出来再来一次。

Fuck，我不知道自己是怎样接过注射器的，我只记得我看着蓝色液体进入她的体内时，眼眶沉沉的，呼吸也变得困难，胸口好像压住一块巨石，这种感觉让我想起了在阿富汗服役的时候，我坐的直升机被火箭筒击落，我重重磕到驾驶员椅背的的时候。我想锤爆Samartina的每一个人，包括自己。

那个棕色头发的女人只是不再叫喊，不在尝试挣脱锁链伤害自己，沉重急促的呼吸也渐渐的安静平稳下去，合上眼睛开始昏睡，头歪向墙壁一侧，自始至终没有说一句话。

\-------------------------------------

我没想到cole还愿意见我，当我站在房间门口向他要酒的时候，他紧紧的盯住我，好像第一次认识我。  
我知道，我现在神情憔悴完全不像从前那个雷厉风行的Shaw，酒精已经不能让我入眠了，沉溺于宿醉的痛苦只能让我勉强忘记那个女人遭受的折磨，就好像是我正在戒一种名叫Root的毒品。

他给了我酒，然后转身在桌下翻找出一个文件袋。

"You care her, aren't you?"他用手指绕着绑文件袋的线，随后挠了挠头发。

"I am a super asshole and sociopathic，I don't deserve to say that. "我就着瓶子喝了一大口，威士忌火辣辣的窜过我的嗓子直到胸膛，像吞了火球，但这不能温暖我丝毫。

他递给我那个文件袋。“摄像头被我黑了，放心。”他补充道，抬头瞥了一下摄像头。

里面有几份身份文件，其中一份显示root是Samaritan敌对方人工智能计算机The Machine的交互界面。另一份是我的，写到我离开军队之后也供职于Team Machine小队，是机器的执行人。

我继续向后翻着，一份产品研发书，介绍了一种微型芯片，可以消除选定的某一段记忆，我看见活体实验品那一栏写着：Sameen Shaw。

看来我的猜测没错，Cole示意我继续看下去。

那是几张照片，我穿着导购员的紧身黑裙子在某个商场给Root涂口红。另一张是我扛着Root不知道要走向哪里。

“所以我和她。。。Root，到底是什么关系？”我并不是想问Cole只是自言自语

“那恐怕你只能问她。”Cole耸耸肩，长叹了一口气。

“Shaw，直视自己的内心吧。”他突然一本正经的说，就像我父亲曾经在我很小的时候做的那样，从前我们从未有过这样的对话。

“你愿意看着她被折磨致死么。”我不愿意，有温热的液体充满了我的眼眶，我一句话都没有说，只是转过身点了一根烟。

“今天是十号，还有四天，Root的身体状态，你觉得她还能等到下个月十四号么。”我闭上了眼睛，捏着鼻梁想让自己冷静的思考和判断。

“我必须向你坦白，是我在Greer的授意下给她注射的毒品。”我突然感觉有一丝愤怒取代了我的哀痛。我生cole的气，但更主要是气我自己。

“很抱歉，事先没告诉你，直到我偷到这些资料的之后，我才决定要告诉你。其实Samartian伤害了很多无辜的人，Root只是其中之一。当然我知道你不在乎其他的那些人。”

Fuck，脑子一团混乱，我用力的吸了一口，烟灰飘落到地上，露出一截尖尖的燃烧的烟草。

“听着，你要找root谈谈，不被发现的情况下。”站起来，走到我旁边。

“带她走吧，有罪的人已经够多了，你还没真正参与过Samartian的计划。无辜受害而死的人也已经够多了，别让root成为其中之一。”

他一句接着一句的说着，语调也越发激动。我的头脑里一片混乱，但我知道他是对的，我应该带着root逃走。使劲儿了几口地下潮湿且冰冷的空气，为鼻腔带来一阵摩擦的疼痛。

“Greer离开的那一天是唯一的机会。”我把快要烧到手指的烟头按到手臂上，皮肤被灼烧滋滋的响声让我清醒，几乎没感到疼痛。

“我有个计划。”我说。

\-------------------------------------  
趁着执勤前集合的功夫，我找了个借口清点了枪械，包括子弹。并且偷偷用肥皂印了钥匙的形状，用罐头瓶盖做了一把备用的。我需要钥匙和身份信息（虹膜）才能打开枪械室的门。  
同时我确定了这个军事基地自毁爆破点的位置，希望我不会用同归于尽的方法搞定我的前任老板。

接下来，我要抓住每一次见到她的机会。同时不能被别人发现我的异常。

她又一次在刑讯中用语言侮辱了Desic，“Greer衷心的犬科动物。”她说。

而我按下了那双拿着棍子的毛茸茸的手，“我来”我给了犬科动物一个眼神，不得不说这个比喻确实挺贴切的。

这是我第一次亲自动手，当我把拇指按进她小腿的创口时，她的眼里有那么一丝悲怆，就像是一种失去所有的苍凉，很快又变成了她常有的完全无所谓的样子。她甚至根本没挣扎几下，只是默默的承受伤口撕裂的疼痛，然后轻微的颤抖，额头渗出细密的汗珠，双手抓紧了锁链。

Fuck 我发誓我会带你出去的，所以别对我失望可以么。

我尽量减小拇指在伤口中的移动幅度，只是装模做样。同时另外四根手指握住她的小腿，食指在腿弯处轻轻敲击着摩斯电码。我确信这个角度是阴影区域。

L-I-S-T-E-N [听我说]

“我给你一次加入我们的机会。”我感觉自己从没有这么紧张过，万一她不能注意到着微小的动作或者干脆不信任我呢。

L-I-S-T-E-N [听我说]

她突然有一个别有深意的眼神看了我。  
“你倒是可以说说加入Sarmartian到底有什么好处？”

D-O-U-H-V-C-O-N-T-A-C-T-S[你有联络人么]  
“起码，你能多活几天。”我让自己的语气尽量冰冷且自然。

“更何况我猜你也不想再和Mr.Desic发生肢体接触了。”我回头瞥了一下我的大块头搭档，他只是注视着我，表情没什么异常。等我转回来的时候Root眼神向下飘忽了一下。

“当然了，我腿上的伤口可是无声的诉说着一切呢，毕竟没人想当瘸子。”她放出了那个招牌R式笑容。

我向下看去，原本整齐的缝线已经被拆掉了一部分有的是左边，有的是右边。像。。。。二进制的密码？？

我思索之际，她突然甩过锁链砸中了我的额头。

“你可是在一个前雇佣杀手面前发呆了太长时间了 sweetie”

Fuck 她在提醒我不要暴露么，Desic已经把她拖到了一边。  
我默默记住了那一串我不懂的01组合，接下来应该把戏演完了。

摸了一下额头留下来的血液，我捏着她的下巴。“我不知道为什么Greer有这么多耐心。如果不是他执意要你活着我可能已经崩了你十次了。”

“大概是因为我能力超群的顶级黑客和雇佣杀手”她看着我，棕色的瞳孔深不见底。

“带她回去。”我放开手的一瞬间她下巴上出现了一个指印。

\-------------------------------------  
我承认 Computer is not my thing, I perform better with gun。 但我最后还是理解了那串代码，在cole的提示下，那是一个IP地址。

“直接访问不会被发现么？”  
“谁会蠢到直接访问？”Cole在他的电脑上鼓捣了一会儿，然后又给电脑插了个小方盒子。最后输入了那串数字。

电脑瞬间就黑屏了。我一把抢过电脑。

>ASSIGNMENT ACCOMPLISH[任务完成]

>>WHAT ASSIGNMENT[什么任务]

>FIND EXECUTOR[找到执行人]  
>SAMEEN SHAW

>>WHAT SHOULD I DO

好吧我承认机器的脑子是比我灵光一些。


	6. COLE

Shaw问我如果取出芯片会不会恢复记忆，她第一次不是因为做爱而坐在我的床上。

我不知道如何回答她，事实上是不会的，芯片的作用只是稳定失忆后的精神状态，确保实验品不会做出什么过激行为。

“或许会吧。”我不想打击Shaw，我从来没见过她这样潦倒，虽然我只认识她不到四百天，至少她从没喝醉过，也从未对任何人有过恻隐之心，她永远保持着高效率的严肃和冷漠。

我以为我们会一直呆在这个鬼地方。

所以我时常觉得Samartian和Greer做的那些恶事也不是那么难以接受，每天看着灰蒙蒙的天花板也不是那么无聊。虽然我知道她对我没任何特别的感情，只是生理需要，但我们毕竟相处了很多时刻。如果那个棕发女人没出现的话，我猜我们还会一直继续下去的。

她从不留下过夜，每次都是完事之后就立即起来穿衣服准备回去。静静的看着她从地上捡起腰带，背心，长裤，一件一件的穿回去，就好像她从不愿敞开心扉，所以时刻保持自己心房坚固。

我常常在她穿衣服的时候假想一个场景，如果我们是情侣，清晨她从床上爬起来，迎着透过窗帘的晨光换衣服，然后像一个正常人一样去工作，等到傍晚还会再回到我身边，与我同床共枕而眠。

但这一切永远不会发生在我身上。

Shaw永远不会安于普通的生活，她永远热爱那些肾上腺素飙升的时刻。

就像她永远不会爱我。

“你可以在各种从前的人际关系之中缓慢找回那些记忆的。”我补充道，然后点了一根烟。

Root让Shaw失魂落魄到如此地步么，她手上的烟头几乎要烫到手指。我终于明白她其实并非全无感觉，root的出现让她的感情不断强烈。她只是对我确实全无感觉。

Whatever 我其实并不是想成全她和那个棕发女人，只不过希望她好好活下去，过自己想要的生活。

Greer已经起疑心了，自从Shaw叫停审讯，再拖下去对她没好处。

我利用上传工作数据的时间接触了Samartian的服务器，当然是先把两个程序员电晕了情况下，The Machine帮我把摄像头黑了，并且给了我一串代码。看着主机冒出呛人的烟雾，我有点儿憧憬离开这个地下室之后的生活。或许我还会回到缅因州，住一个楼梯吱呀作响的房子，在网上编辑数据库过活。

服务器的烟雾越冒越大，我把烟头按灭在墙壁上，我想Shaw应该也会有个好归宿吧。

\-------------------------------------  
摄像头视角 旁观者视角  
>SHAW的房间  
Sameen Shaw已经在墙角蹲了整整一个上午，一言不发，一动不动。没有人知道她在想什么，床上的通讯器一直叫喊着她的名字并且发出令人焦躁的电流呲呲声。Desic踹开房门的时候，Shaw正瘫倒在地上，手上拿着剃须刀片，人事不省，暗红的血迹从地面一直延伸到水池里，一个沾满血迹的方形银色芯片，带着两根长长的传导纤维，泡在淡红色的水中。  
“Fuck，实验品自残了，目前没有心跳。”他一边按着shaw脖子寻找脉搏一边对着通讯器说道。

\-------------------------------------  
>Greer的办公室  
“Sir，实验品出问题了。”那个背对着们年迈的男子仍旧注视这面前的一片监控屏幕，并没有回头，只是抬起手腕看了看表。  
“看来今天的外出需要延迟一会儿了。让Martine在地上入口等我。”  
>SHAW的房间  
Shaw还躺在地上，狭小的房间里挤着三个大汉，活像沙丁鱼罐头。  
“Sir，Cole去取急救装备了。”  
Greer的进入让房间显得更加狭小。地面上那个矮个子的中东面孔的女人仍然没有一丁点呼吸。她趴在地上，脑后那个触目惊心的创口暴露在空气中，血液仿佛已经干枯了，粘附着几根黑发贴在皮肤上。  
没等Greer开口，已经有两个人退到了门外。只留Desic一个人站在门口。  
Greer蹲下来检查Shaw脑后的伤口，几乎一瞬间那个黑发矮个子的特工从地面上弹起，勒住了那个年迈的老人的脖子，她手上的匕首紧紧的顶住Greer的动脉。  
“今天搞不好会有一场葬礼呢。”面对着黑洞洞的枪口，Shaw说。  
“让他们把枪放下，TheMachine已经帮我关了所有的通讯设备了，除了我手上这个。”Shaw不知道从哪里取出了一把枪顶住了Greer的后脑勺。匕首被插回了背上的刀鞘  
“别忘了，我的Samartian不会弃我不顾的。”Greer冷笑了一声。  
“如果她的主机没被过载重启的话。”特工冷笑了一声，“让所有人都去e层。”她把通讯器递到Greer耳边。

\-------------------------------------  
Cole视角  
该死，Shaw的自残是计划之外的行为，但我早应该想到她可能这样做。  
我擦了一把汗，不管怎样都只能向下进行了。但愿强行剥离感知芯片不会对她的生理状况有太大影响。

一路飞奔到C层，Root的牢房在走廊尽头，一路上并没有太多的守卫，Shaw应该已经挟持Greer把所有移动岗守卫都调集到了E层。

我摸了摸胸口的电击枪，我想我还是不太能果断的攻击别人，希望我前同事们不要给我这个机会。

一个肌肉快从背心中突出来的守卫正靠着椅背看着监视器，双脚搭在桌面上，桌面上是一份纽约时报，摊开在填字游戏的那一页。事实上报纸在这个鬼地方可值了大钱，尤其是有填字游戏的报纸。

“这是Ms.Shaw的授权文件，我要带这个犯人到B层接受注射实验。”我把是先伪造好的授权文件拍在桌面上，准确说，是报纸上。

大胡子抬头瞟了我一眼，“Ms.Shaw的授权已经作废了。”一把抽出了那报纸放到腿上。

“需要Greer的。”他又抬头盯着那个已经被黑了的，永远循环图像的显示屏。该死，我感觉有一层细细密密的汗水已经爬上了额头。

“那你最好祈祷Ms.Shaw本人到这里的时候你还敢这么说。”我尝试不虚张声势的，虚张声势。我必须承认我完全不擅长威胁别人。事实上我已经把手摸到了电击器的位置，虽然我觉得打过他是不太可能的，即使有电击器。

那个守卫在我决定动手前一秒终于撇了撇嘴，把报纸扔到桌面上，在电脑上输入了什么打开了门。然后扔给我一串钥匙，大概是用来打开手铐的。

"Come on"

我摇晃了一下那个昏睡的人，看时间她应该刚注射过毒品，以防万一我还是多带了一只。

大概是神经元还没从刺激中恢复，她迷茫的眼神让我放弃了和她解释的接下来会发生什么的想法。

"Come on"我说。

我帮她解开连着墙壁的锁链，催促她向外走去，她一瘸一拐的缓慢着走着，走出一条毫无规律的曲线，我心里急的好像有一只烧开了水的水壶在尖叫。

一走到空无一人的楼道我就帮她打开了手铐和电击项圈。她显然依旧不太清醒，但迷离的眼神已经恢复了一些神采。

我蹲到她面前，“上来。”我知道她又懵逼了一秒。  
“来不及解释了，我们去和Shaw会和。”我发誓她一听到Shaw就迅速窜到了我背上，看来还是Shaw的面子大。

等我赶到地面出口处的时候，Shaw已经按着Greer准备上车。我把Root扶上副驾驶，她看起来还是不太清醒，鉴于她上车前一直妄图用一只手去抓Shaw散落下来的头发，而Shaw正用枪紧紧的顶着某人的脑壳。

只要一段隧道就会逃出生天了，后视镜里一片黑压压的特工，没有人工智能的指示，没有Greer的命令，只是站在原地不知所措。

“人工智能的坏处，让不具备思考能力的人彻底停止思考。”终于从药劲儿里恢复过来的黑客说。  
\-------------------------------------  
头疼的快要裂开，浑身都僵硬的好像冻鱼，随着汽车的震动，我感觉小腿已经崩开的伤口两侧正在相互摩擦着，快失去知觉。

我觉得戒毒大概会成为一个很可怕的问题，因为我甚至不知道我怎么出现在这个车上的，驾驶位是那个蓝色眼睛的工科男子，好像是给我注射毒品的那个，后视镜里映出押着Greer的Shaw的身影。她的肱二头肌紧绷着，天哪，如果不是在逃亡途中我真想再多看两眼。

“Sweetie,私奔没必要带这么多人。”我回头说，Shaw翻了个白眼。

“所以你想起来了么？”我撕掉了一段袖子把整个小腿包住，我可不想爬着枪战，虽然现在估计也瘸的厉害。

“她会在缓慢的人际接触中恢复一段记忆，但是很难完全想起从前的所有了。”开着车的男人说，就好像这个问题本来就是问她的，同时帮我打开了储物盒，里面有几只枪械和弹夹。我已经有点讨厌他了，不是因为他给我注射毒品，而是因为她看起来和Shaw关系过于亲近。

“所以你是Shaw的代言人么?”我突然想到他好像说要带我去找Shaw，在我还有点儿迷糊的时候。这个话题显然让他有点儿尴尬，他只是动了动手指随后紧紧的抓住了方向盘，继续开车。

我取出两把M9伯莱塔手枪检查弹夹和保险，同时扔了一把手枪到他腿上，他显然被吓了一跳。

“电击器显然是不行的。”他一边扶着方向盘一边慌乱在自己身上找电击器的样子十分滑稽。后视镜里我看见Shaw又翻了个白眼。

我冲她摇了摇手中的电击器。“Whatever 我就当你记忆已经恢复了。”后视镜的Shaw终于笑了笑。

越野车的右前轮胎突然炸裂，伴随着子弹打到铁皮的声音，车迅速的像一侧歪去，在书呆子驾驶员的控制下最终结结实实的撞上了隧道停了下来。

“你的停车技术还能再好点儿吗？”Shaw还是紧紧用枪顶着Greer的脑袋丝毫没有放松，同时说到。

“Sameen,你品味变差了。”我忍不住吐槽。

“我大部分时候是有司机的。”天哪，如果不是因为Harold教会我做人应该讲良心，我现在就想打爆他的后脑勺。他是在和我女朋友调情吗？

手忙脚乱的躲到车后，幸亏他还知道要找一辆防弹车。

“让那个家伙看着他。”我看着Greer，对Shaw说。

“咱俩可能要一起把消防员招来了。”Shaw或许没听懂这个梗，但我知道她已经理解了我的意思。

“但愿这辆车不会轻易爆炸。”我给了Shaw一个眼神，她迅速的理解了我的意思。

我们同时从车门后探出头，Shaw负责火力压制，我尽量准确的瞄准并且打倒那些人，不得不说我们在战场上默契程度不亚于在床上。

“你和你的小狼狗也一起打枪吗？”我们退回掩体后装填子弹。

“What?”Shaw用极其疑惑的目光瞥了我一眼，随后立即弯着腰钻进车里拿弹夹。

“All right,咱们可以晚上在聊这件事。”我探出一点头，侦察一下情况。

“除去已经变成尸体躺在地上的，至少还有六个人。”

我精确了一下自己的判断，“车后有四个。”

转身缩回掩体，对面没有指挥，也不明白情况，碍于火力压制恐怕不会轻举妄动。

Shaw终于从车里钻出来了，手里举着一个手榴弹。不得不说她总能给我意外惊喜。

手榴弹悄无声息的滚落到对面卡车的车底，随着一声巨响，隧道里弥漫着尘土火药和血液的气息，我开始剧烈的咳嗽，Shaw一把把我从车后拉出来的时候，我还在疯狂的喘着气。

“没时间磨蹭了。”Shaw四处张望着，始终都保持着警惕。

“他怎么办？”我还是没能从巨大的尘土和烟雾中调整好呼吸，大概刑讯真的损害了我的心肺功能，我使劲儿踢了一脚和Shaw关系暧昧的书呆子，他侧卧着躺在地上，看起来已经陷入了昏迷，Greer也已经不见了踪影。

“Fuck”Shaw皱了一下眉头随后立即蹲下去检查脉搏。

“没死。”Shaw说，随后用力的扇了这个男人一个耳光，我是说，用力拍了一下他的脸颊。

他像噩梦惊醒一般从地面上弹起来，按着胸口，剧烈的喘着气。

“Go”我和Shaw一起将他拽起来，然后贴着隧道的边缘一起向外跑去。

“我不是故意拖后腿的。”那个男人说，语气里流露出歉意。

大概跑了两百米，我发现我才是拖后腿的那个，Shaw的身体素质没的说，她至少能再跑十公里，那个男人也迅速恢复了状态快速奔跑着，只有我。

我感觉腿要断掉，同时呼吸也很困难，夹杂着烟尘的冰冷的空气摩擦着我的鼻腔，带来火辣辣的疼痛，我尝试用嘴呼吸分担一些吸气的负担，没什么用。

Shaw一直搀扶着我，另一只手端着一把不知道从那个尸体上捡来的冲锋枪，于此同时不断四处张望。最糟糕的是，身后已经响起了脚步声和枪声，这意味着Greer已经脱离了危险，Samartian的大批特工随时都能追来。

“可恶，别管我了。”我用力把Shaw推到一边，有几颗子弹已经蹦到了我周围的地面上，“快走。”，我尽力扶住墙壁，Shaw愣了一秒，又显得有些不知所措，就好像我问她为什么没和Tomas一起走的时候一样。

“别傻了，你以为为什么我们要逃走？”Shaw的小狼狗转身蹲到我面前，用他那像夜晚天空一样的蓝色眼睛看着我“上来。”

我们的速度提升了许多，鉴于四条腿都在小跑，我已经看到了出口的光亮。

“停。”Shaw抓着我背后的衣服，几乎把那个男人抓的一个踉跄向后仰倒到地上。

她对着我们做了个安静的手势，然后示意靠墙蹲下。我感觉隧道里的特工就快追到我们了，只是碍于隧道里的爆炸破坏了光源过于昏暗加之烟雾弥漫，什么都看不见所以只能一直扫射。

我疑惑的看着这两个人凝重的眼神，直到在烟雾中看到隧道出口开来的装甲越野车的轮廓，我才明白为什么Shaw突然要求全员静音。毕竟我是单声道选手，不是么？

\-------------------------------------  
>SHAW  
我差点就把那两个从车上下来的人突突了，幸亏Root立即挡在我面前示意我这两个人是我的队友。毕竟这两个男人长得都不太值得信任，其中一个穿的好像黑衣人，另一个见面就管我叫Ms.Angry。

隧道里全是烟雾什么都看不清，我想把Root扶到后座上，她执意要和我一起上车，那个高大的男人已下车向着隧道里击毙了几个靠近的特工。

叫我Ms.Angry的那个矮胖男人开始在狭窄的隧道里给车掉头，我蹲下来配合那个高大男人的射击，我们靠着一侧墙壁，面前有几个水泥袋子被穿西装的男人摞到一起构成了一个简易掩体。眼看着对面的人越来越多我们三人已经很难全部处理掉，双方僵持着，一波接着一波的放出子弹。不知何时Cole也举着手枪蹲在我右边一米处向着隧道里射击，虽然我觉得他不被后坐力挫伤手腕就是好事了。

“Out of bullet”Root转来用一种的略带严肃的目光看着我。

我回头看着那辆总是倒车难产的防弹越野，“就不能退出去吗？操。”，它现在已经基本横着卡在道路中间了。

“Almost”车上矮胖的男人大喊。

Root蹲着身子一瘸一拐的去车上找武器，我继续在在烟雾里寻找着每一个可能的威胁。

直到Cole突然蹿到我面前把我撞到一边，我才发现那个贴着隧道另一侧摸出来的金发女子，Samartian的首席执行人，Greer的衷心部下。她隐匿在一片被炸飞出来的某个卡车零件背后，以至于我根本没有发现她。

我迅速从地上翻滚起来打了两枪，可是她已经消失在了烟雾里。

“Go”身材高大的男人大喊，Root已经坐上了车。我转过身去找Cole，那个永远不会用枪的笨蛋，废墟中，我看见他倒在地上。

时间仿佛放慢了十倍，世界一瞬间失去了声音，我知道我这次是叫不醒他的，无论用多疼的巴掌。他深蓝衬衣在左前胸有一大片深色，还在不断扩散。

一只粗糙的手抓住了我，把我拉进车内，我摔到root的大腿上。Sarmatian的大部队特工终于赶到了，暴雨一般的子弹打在后车窗上，弹开，留下深深浅浅的痕迹，我爬起来，拼命向后看，那个人，手上攥着Root扔给他的枪——用一个完全不正确的握枪姿势，头向后仰着，眼睛睁的大大的，好像在寻找什么，或许是想看一看天空。

他的瞳孔会慢慢的散开，胸膛也终将冷却，就像在我面前死去的许多人一样。

Root没有试图劝说我什么，只是轻轻抚摸着我的背。

“路上有炸药和哨塔。”我终于回过神来。

“幸亏我们不准备开车回去。”那个矮胖的男人说，用一个轻快的语气。

直升机的轰鸣越来越近，车速也逐渐放慢，直到我感觉有锁扣之类的东西吊住了底盘和车顶。

“特别制作。”前座的一位男士说，我在后视镜中看到他整了整自己的西服，甚至把头发向后梳了梳。

剧烈的摇晃中我们升到空中，地上的人还在徒劳的向着空中射击，击中车的防弹底盘发出噼里啪啦的响声和奇怪的震动。

Root轻轻的握住了我的手,我什么都没说，只是看这侧窗外的地面，这个我待了四百天的基地，我想，大概终于可以告一段落了。

\-------------------------------------

我不喜欢pillow talk 

完事之后，我坐在床边穿衣服换鞋的时候。他常常支着手臂拷这墙壁，抽着烟，看着我。

从没纠缠过什么，从没说出我不需要的话语，从没问我要不要过夜，从没挽留我。

零星几次提起缅因州，他长大的地方，提起，雪天站在树下，投过干枯的枝桠看灰蓝的天空。他说他想回去。

我嘲笑他大男人还有思乡病。

有时候他也聊聊工作，他的工作性质和我不一样，他钻研数字，钻研客观存在 ，我钻研人性，钻研主观想法。说他用不能像我一样，当机立断，雷厉风行，他更擅长观察细枝末节。他说他是天生就只能用些柔和的工具，而我天生就应该用枪。

I have no feeling 可我觉得是我害了他。

他眼前只有一段灰蒙蒙的水泥隧道。


End file.
